Sniper (Dota 2)
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 01. März 2004|Dota 2 = 30. April 2011}} Kardel Sharpeye, der Sniper (Scharfschütze), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Sniper ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys übernehmen. Snipers Fähigkeiten machen ihn zu einem der tödlichsten Fernkämpfer des Spiels. Auch wenn seine Fähigkeit Shrapnel kaum Schaden verursacht und einen kleinen Wirkungsbereich besitzt, kann sie Gebäude schädigen, Gegner verlangsamen und das Zielgebiet enthüllen. Die passive Fähigkeit Headshot kann zusätzlichen Schaden und Mini-Betäubungen an Gegnern verursachen, während Take Aim Snipers eigene Reichweite permanent erhöht, wodurch er die höchste Reichweite im Spiel besitzt. Sein Ultimate Assassinate besitzt eine gewaltige Reichweite und eignet sich hervorragend dazu, gegnerische Helden, die schwer verwundet sind, an der Flucht zu hindern. Durch die geringe Abklingzeit von Assassinate kann Sniper selbst aus größter Distanz innerhalb kurzer Zeit Kills erzielen oder Gegner zumindest stark verwunden und zum Rückzug zwingen. Man kann das Ultimate von Sniper nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessern. Außerdem taucht der Sniper als zweiter spielbarer Held in dem Tutorial von Dota 2 auf. Nach dessen Abschluss erhält man zudem das komplette Gunslinger-Set für den Sniper. Heap Death from a distance is Sniper's specialty. He keeps his enemies on their toes with a steady barrage of firepower, and then, when the time is right, picks them off with a kill shot. Biographie "Kardel Sharpeye wurde tief in den Bergen von Knollen geboren, wo das Volk der Keen seit alters her vom Jagen der seltsamen, in Felsen über ihrem Dorf wohnenden Steepstalkern, lebt. Sie erlegen sie aus der Ferne und sammeln ihre Kadaver auf, wo sie herabfallen. Sharpeye war einer der Besten dieses eigenartigen Volkes, für das Projektilwaffen nur eine weitere Gliedmaße sind und schießen so normal ist wie eine Berührung. Am Tage seiner Berufung, als er vollwertiges Mitglied seines Dorfes werden sollte, wählte Sharpeye die uralte Probe: ein einziger Schuss vom Fuße des Tals um eine Bestie in den Klippen niederzustrecken. Ein Fehlschuss bedeutete Entehrung. Das ganze Dorf sah zu, als Sharpeye schoss. Ein Steepstalker fiel zu Boden, die Menge jubelte. Doch als man den Kadaver barg, wurde das Volk still, denn die Ältesten stellten fest, dass die Kugel sein glänzendes mittleres Auge durchbohrte und dann im Kiefer des Steepstalkers stecken blieb. Dieses ominöse Zeichen entsprach dem Wortlaut einer dunklen Prophezeiung, welche Größe und Verbannung für den Schützen voraussagte. Sharpeye der Sniper war daher, aufgrund seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten, gezwungen, sich von seinen Leuten zu trennen und würde unwillkommen sein, bis er den Rest der Prophezeiung erfüllt und großes Ansehen auf dem Schlachtfeld erlangt hätte." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. März 2013: **'Sniper': Behob, dass Headshot bei Einheiten wie Spirit Bear, Warlocks Golem usw. nicht funktionierte. **'Sniper': Behob, dass Shrapnel bei Türmen etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als vorgesehen. **'Sniper': Behob, dass der Schadensbonus von Headshot durch Magieimmunität geblockt wurde. *28. Juni 2013: **'Sniper': Behob, dass die Trueshot-Komponente von Headshots mit Illusionen nicht funktionierte. **Aktualisierte das Sniper-Model und machte es genauer. **Neues Sniper-Model für den Workshop hochgeladen. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Verzögerung von Shrapnel wurde von 1,4 auf 1,2 Sekunden reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Agilitätszuwachs reduziert von 2,9 auf 2,5 *Shrapnel: Wiederaufladezeit erhöht von 40 auf 55 *Shrapnel: Verzögerung erhöht von 0,8 auf 1,4 Sekunden *Shrapnel gibt nun Sicht, wenn es landet und nicht mehr sofort. *Headshot kann verfehlen *Assassinate: Schaden reduziert von 355/505/655 auf 320/485/650 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Shrapnel: Macht nun keinen Gebäudeschaden *Shrapnel: Besitzt 3 Ladungen mit 40 Sekunden Aufladungszeit *Shrapnel: Manakosten reduziert von 120 zu 50 *Shrapnel: Dauer erhöht von 9 zu 10 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Headshot verursacht nun eine völlige Verlangsamung der BG und AG für 0,5 Sekunden, anstelle einen 0,25 sekündige Betäubung zu verursachen. *Wirkungsbereich von Shrapnel wurde von 400 auf 450 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Behob den Fehler, dass Snipers Erfassungsreichweite nicht mit seiner maximalen Angriffsreichweite übereinstimmte. **Dies betrifft seine Fähigkeit, Einheiten innerhalb seiner maximalen Reichweite automatisch anzugreifen. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Reichweitebonus von Take Aim wurde von 80/160/240/320 auf 100/200/300/400 erhöht. Trivia *Der Sniper, Tinker und Clockwerk gehören demselben Volk, dem Volk der Keen, an. Aus den Zitaten von Clockwerk geht sogar hervor, dass die drei Cousins sind. In DotA wurde der Sniper noch explizit als "Zwergen-Sniper" bezeichnet, während es sich bei Clockwerk bzw. Clockwerk Goblin um einen goblinartigen Roboter und Tinker um einen richtigen Goblin handelte. *Der US-amerikanische Sprecher vom Sniper ist Gary Schwartz, welcher auch den Heavy und den Demoman aus Team Fortress 2 sowie Lich, Pugna und Shadow Shaman aus Dota 2 spricht. *Einige seiner Sprüche zitieren sogar den Sniper aus Team Fortress oder spielen auf diesen an. Auch das Gunslinger-Set ist dem Sniper aus Team Fortress 2 optisch nachempfunden. *In Team Fortress 2 gibt es das Kosmetikum Snipers Scharfschützenbrille, der optisch an die Schützenbrille von Kardel Sharpeye angelehnt ist, bislang aber nicht im Spiel veröffentlicht wurde. *Sein Spruch "Someone brought a knife to a gunfight!" spielt auf die ''Counter-Strike''-Reihe an, in der jeder Spieler neben Schusswaffen auch Messer für den Nahkampf besitzt. *Snipers tatsächlicher Name, Kardel Sharpeye, ist eine Anspielung auf den professionellen Counter-Strike-Spieler Kyle "Ksharp" Miller, der für seine Fähigkeiten als AWP-Schütze bekannt ist. Ironischerweise lauten Snipers Initialen dadurch "KS", was im MOBA-Genre für den Begriff "Killsteal", also einen von einem Mitspieler absichtlich aber zu Unrecht genommenen Kill, steht. Weblinks *Sniper auf Heropedia *Dwarven Sniper auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Carry